monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Upgradable equipment enhancer
i am just an ordinary boy so my imagination runs wild.just say that the next monster hunter will be more futuristic. an Upgradable equipment enhancer is a helmet that uses rare ores to create and it is expensive to make.when equipped, the game is as usual but at a certain time, the bar of the Upgradable equipment enhancer will fill up as more movement such as rolling or running being execuated.press(psp) R & L button and the helmet will expand not just throughout the body but also the weapon that we are using. Therefore,depending on what material we use, our appearence will also change.then, we can use new movement and more advantage such as- -the dammage we took will decrease -the stamina we use will slowly decrease not like the usual stamina -our movement such as runnung will leave traces of elements(depending on which one that your Upgradable equipment enhancer have and the attack element depends on the Upgradable equipment enhancer element) -we can run faster -we can output more damage to the monster A) -some weapon such as switch axe will be absorb and the axe will appear on the left arm and the sword will apear on the right arm.During this state the switch axe bar will glow indicating the bar is in infinite level.the movement are: (psp) triangle: sword slash circle: axe vertical slash/scroll through item list triangle and circle: hurricane swing square: unequip Upgradable equipment enhancer/scroll through item list/use selected item cross: roll R button: run L button: open item list R&L button: axe and sword X slash B) -dual sword will be absorb and appear on the feet where we can kick using the dual sword.the movement are:(psp) triangle: low kick circle: rising kick/scroll through item list triangle and circle: jumping kick square: unequip Upgradable equipment enhancer/scroll through item list/use selected item cross: roll R button: run L button: open item list R&L button: swipe kick C) -heavy bowgun will be absorb and a cannon will appear on the right hand.The movement are : (psp) triangle: fire bullets (the range are same as always)/scroll through bullet list circle:punch(cannon)/scroll through item list triangle and circle: punch then fires bullet square: unequip Upgradable equipment enhancer/scroll through item list/use selected item cross: roll/scroll through bullet list R button: run/target(while being hold and can be navigate using arrows) L button: open item list R&L button: beam blast(a bar will be shown and the beam can be fired 2 times until the bar is empty) D) -lance will be absorb and 2 pike will appear on both shoulder.the movement are : (psp) triangle: the right pike will extend circle: the left pike will extend a bit and the player will turn(depends on the analog stick direction) /scroll through item list triangle and circle :both pike will extend and the player will charge depending on the analog stick direction(triangle during charge to stab) (circle button to cancel charge) -other weapons that is not mention will only change its element and the appearence. thank you!! 13:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) "just say that the next monster hunter will be more futuristic" Sorry to rain on your parade, but "Monster Hunter" and "Futuristic" are pretty much mutually exclusive. Your idea is cool (from what I can tell; the breakup into tables kinda makes it hard to read), but it just won't work in a monster hunter game.Cobalt32 22:19, December 17, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32